


The Way You Destroy it

by play781choy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/play781choy/pseuds/play781choy
Summary: 當仿生人走上街頭、衍生成一場貨真價實的爆動後，FBI接手干預時決定雙管齊下：派出了他們頂尖的暗殺行動探員－－冬兵。這時Hank剛剛指著Conner的鼻子罵完：「仿生人始終是一群沒有心的混蛋。蠢如我才對它們抱過一線希望。」





	1. Chapter 1

　　他套上夾克，轉身將在後座裡一字排開的武器魚貫地掛上身去。即使已經停職了快兩年，這些伙計仍然被他像是寶貝似地擦得乾乾靜靜隨時準備上場。就像是它們自己也知道總有回到戰場的一天似的。

　　「好久不見，女孩們。」他輕輕對身上的槍枝刀械們柔聲道，像是對情人的呢喃。他喜歡對他的伙伴們說話。當然它們從沒回應過，可他知道它們會是自己最堅實的支持者。它們不說話，所以也不會用花言巧語騙他，只要他好好對待它們，它們也就不會背叛他。 James知道被背叛的滋味，以一個FBI前高級探員來說是有些丟臉，但是是的，他還嚐了兩次。第一次他丟了隻手臂、第二次他丟了身為James Bucanan Barnes的所有東西－－至少這是Nat對他吼的內容，他倒不覺得是這麼回事。那些東西早在他扣下第一槍時就一點點流走了，只是Steve替他找了回來，然後一切又隨著他一起走了而已。

　　天窗外正下著大雨，據他在Jimmy's Bar裡灌掉第三杯威士忌時的印象，球賽下方滾動的天氣預報表示這場該死的冷雨下完後就該接上下雪的日子了。  
　　

　　他喜歡Jimmy's Bar，尤其那是他開過了近十個街區後找到的第一間掛上「禁止仿生人與狗」牌子的地方，所以他只是煩躁地甩了甩頭招過老闆付了酒錢，順道要了一杯醒酒飲料。

　　「準備開工，吭？」老闆Jimmy把飲料推過吧台，瞥了他一眼。

　　「仿生人讓人沒得閒。」他含糊地回答。

　　老闆倒像是聽懂了似地抬抬眉毛，遇上他疑問的目光時只是道：「喔啊，難為你們了。你知道之前常坐這兒的一位老哥也是條子，這時節也只剩你們會講這句話了。」

 

 

　　「Barnes探員，您的停車登記已經完成了，底特律警察局歡迎您的到來。」車內音響傳出溫和有禮的女性嗓音，James Barnes扁了扁嘴將最後一把狙擊長槍甩上背去，再將長大衣的領口好好地豎起來遮住頸項，這才步出暖氣充足的室內。

 

　　今天是Steve走後的第六十天，天殺開工的好時間。

 

＊＊＊

 

　　底特律警局裡已經鬧成一鍋粥。

　　原本全都交由仿生人接待的櫃台如今又換回了人類服務，從那些制服凌亂程度可以看出這些額外的工作量已經弄得警員們雞飛狗跳了。取得通行許可，才走入辦公區James就看見整整兩排各式警用仿生人整齊劃一地貼牆站著，被停了機的他們全都眼皮闔起面部放鬆，像極了真人的外觀讓這景色看起來出奇詭異。

　　這就是過去過度依賴仿生人的後果。他哼笑。

　　James毫不懷疑全美國或甚至全世界都看見了下午在街上的鬧劇。那是場出乎所有人類（也許除了他）意料之外的災難：那條街上所有的仿生人都在五分鐘內離開他們的主人、像是從排隊的隊伍中出列般平靜地加入了一場抗議遊行。它們要和人類同樣的權利、要被當成人類看待，然後當接到通報的當地警方下令對前排的仿生人開槍時，一切就失控了。仿生人奪下了警員的槍，而某些高級仿生人精準的槍法更是完美地讓這場災難昇溫。而當後援部隊趕到時，現場已經幾乎沒有活人存在了。沒有報廢的仿生人短時間就像蒸發似地從市中心消失，然後James的工作用手機久違地響了起來。

 

　　他當然也在電視上看見了那個，所以當工作手機響起時他一點都沒覺得驚訝。他知道局裡會要他去的，就算是在FBI裡他都是少見的用槍好手，而他也等那通電話等得夠久了。

 

　　警長說明情況時帶刺的目光和PH值低到聞得見的用字讓他差點露出了微笑：「大致的情況？我想神通廣大的FBI應該早就已經掌握了。至少比咱們同伴橫死街頭的速度還快，是吧？所以請容我長話短說：一開始我們接到的是零星報案，看護仿生人不遵守主人的命令了、工程仿生人丟著工地走失什麼的，OK所以我們投入了人力時間去處理爆怒的病患家屬、急跳腳的工程主管……然後？然後一個見鬼的仿生人攻進電視台發表了見鬼的人權宣言，突然間滿街都是異常仿生人、還遊行示威流血革命起來了！我們死了快一個隊、為防萬一還把所有的警用仿生人用系統暫時關機，臨檢站岡伙食櫃枱通通人類上陣，然後就沒了，拜拜警察哈囉FBI！還有什麼需要補充的嗎？」

　　「是的這些我們的確都知道了。」他試著安撫炸毛的警官（即使他頭上什麼毛都沒有），捺著性子問：「我還有些需要知道的……不過就讓我去問負責的警員吧，他在嗎？」

　　「他，Hank？」Jeffery警長翻了個大大的白眼：「他五分鐘前才說要去補一頓晚餐。你想等的話就等吧！不然你也可以問問他那個傻乎乎的仿生人搭檔，就在……那個見鬼的黑髮男孩哪去了？」

　　James在心裡嘆了口氣，挪了挪他肩上的狙擊：「就請借我一下證物室的鑰匙吧！」

 

＊＊＊

 

　　才踏下樓梯，他就聽見了聲響。作為高級探員的警覺讓他立刻進入了潛行模式－－那可不是什麼一般的響動，那是一個女人的尖聲哭叫。「證物」室為什麼會有女人的哭叫聲？

　　James移動到證物室的玻璃門外，悄悄向內看去：

 

　　那兒站著一個男人，黑色短髮，臂章和背後藍盈盈的仿生人標誌顯示這是個具格擊功能的高級仿生人。RK800型。

　　哭叫聲是來自證物架。即使已經見多了怪事，James還是在看見那名仿生人手中拿的東西時渾身起了陣雞皮疙瘩。

　　「你不需要這麼做的！渾蛋！」女人的聲音再次傳來，James瞄了眼光滑的大理石地磚：證物架上吊著一名穿著清涼的仿生人－－大概是從某種夜總會中帶回來的吧？這年頭連性工作者都要被仿生人搶生意了－－她頭部和口鼻都流著仿生人的藍血，顯然是受了某種……人類不可能撐得過的傷，眼中的怒火鮮明得讓她看起來就像個人類。James的眼神黯了黯：他想到了Steve。明明就是群方便人類的工具，為什麼要將臉部表達和外觀做得與人類那麼相像呢？「我們只是想自由的活在一起……我的崔西……」

　　男人丟下手裡的東西。他手上提著的是顆女性仿生人的頭顱，正保持著一個詭異的微笑表情睜著雙眼滾在地上。「那是我的任務。」男人低聲說著，不明緣由地將臉轉向了一邊。  
女人的叫罵還在持續。「你這個不懂得愛人的廢物！你明明想住手……你的搭檔明明想讓你住手－－」

　　噗滋。男仿生人一抬頭，剛好看見James將女性仿生人的核拔出來、丟向一邊。仿生人動力源的液鈦藍血像什麼低俗小說描寫的外星生物似地噴了他一身。

　　他猛地轉過來，額角的指示燈轉著閃爍的黃光。

　　「James Barnes，FBI探員，也算是大隊的先行軍。」James像沒事似地向仿生人伸手，一點想質問FBI接手的公文明明早就傳送過來了，這傢伙怎麼還待在這個它已經無權造訪地方的意思都沒有：「我猜你就是……Hank警官的搭檔？」

　　「前搭檔。」仿生人看向James沾滿藍血的手：「我不知道人類也對仿生人的生理構造這麼熟悉？」

　　「工作緣故，我做了點研究。」James收回手去。「我收到命令來用最快的速度找到引起仿生人大量異常的罪魁禍首，因為，你知道……今天下午那破事。你能幫忙我嗎？你是……」

　　「Conner，我知道您的事了，請原諒剛才我自動掃瞄並搜尋了您的資料。我是模控生命派來調查異常仿生人事件的專員。Anderson Hank副警長剛才口頭解除了與我的搭檔關係，我……我想我們可以互相幫忙。」仿生人說著，猶豫了一下才向James伸出手去：「……作為你沒有第一時間選擇通報或阻止我的答謝，『冬兵』。」

　　James聳了聳肩和他握手，眼睛卻沒從仿生人黑色的眼珠上挪開。「你看起來有心事？」話出口，James自我解嘲地笑了一下：James，快醒醒。仿生人說穿了也不過就是模控生命開發的人形機械罷了，就算這個新型號把表情模組做得再微妙微肖，它終究是神明造物的拙劣仿製品。事實上光要控制自己以對一個人類的禮節對待對方就已經讓James快悶到吐出來，可現在情況緊急，怎麼順利怎麼來吧。

　　同時仿生人也如意料中地回答了：「我猜想這是個誤讀，James探員，我只是在解讀剛才從那台『崔西』記憶體裡讀取的內容。」

　　果然啊，一群披著人皮的人偶。

　　James點了點頭。「上車再向我說明吧，時間緊迫。」


	2. Chapter 2

他們停在一間小路邊攤讓James吃一頓快餐。Conner掃描了這個James以一個緊急煞車精準鎖定的小餐車：販賣內容和James抱怨著肚子又他媽餓了後經過的四個類似店面沒有不同，只差在它是唯一用大招牌寫著「只收現金，不接受任何仿生人系統支付」的人類服務員小店。

疑問：Barnes探員對仿生人抱持排斥態度？

疑問：但探員對他第一時間就表現出尊重與信任？

它於是將整台車掃描了一次——車內基本整潔，沒有任何裝飾或具個人特色的安排——後照鏡下緣有貼過什麼的跡象，但殘膠顯示東西已經撕掉很久了——遠遠地它辨識出Barnes探員在買了大亨堡和可樂後就站到立食區自己吃了起來……

似曾相識的記憶畫面閃現腦際。它想到了與Anderson副警長的那頓午餐。他是個難相處的中年大叔，幾乎無時無刻不在用肢體語言對自己咆嘯著「滾滾滾，去你的仿生人」。那曾讓它傷透腦筋，好幾次差點要向模控生命回報自己可能撐不到破案就會被副警長一槍爆頭了。但他也同時……令它感覺到情緒化。他對仿生人的恨是赤裸裸的，從見了自己的第一眼開始。挖苦它、嘲諷它，利用每一次逼不得已要對話的機會夾棍帶棒地暗示它「你他媽的比任何一個我們調察過的異常仿生人來得更混帳」，但偶爾……他也會無言地用眼神對他表達善意。這些善意來得沒有規律，並不是說他一直在試著尋找規律，但——他甚至在它回身救下自己連帶放跑追了半個城市的異常者之後對它笑了——直到他在仿生人創造者Elijah Kaminski的屋子裡射殺了那名女性仿生人。

Anderson副警長咆嘯著獨自開走的模樣還留在它的腦海裡，重複播放著。

 

**軟體不穩定。**

 

建議：回歸現況分析。

它將目光放回到Barnes探員身上。

Barnes探員疑似對仿生人抱持排斥態度，當然也有可能他只是忘了帶信用卡……但他的手機在他的口袋裡，現在除了極度回歸自然主義份子之外，行動支付幾乎人人會用了。不論如何，他穩定的情緒反應及對自己的快速接納有利於搜察。它在腦中連線主機下載了Barnes探員的公開資訊，作為快速調整配合方式之用。它希望能快點將案子破解。當這一切結束，它就能夠去向Anderson副警長說——

 

**軟體不穩定。**

 

不。它的功能就是搜察，它被造出的目的就是破案。

Anderson副警長無關緊要。他已經口頭解除搭檔關係了，現在會同Barnes探員前往攻擊才是最優先。說到這個……它是該先向模控生命回報一下狀況。

它閉起眼睛。

 

＊＊＊

 

James在咬下一大口熱狗的間隙偷偷地看向自己車上坐得直挺挺的仿生人。

那個景像令他想起了一點兒……不算那麼舊的老事情。曾經像這樣載著他的「搭檔」一同出門辦案是他的夢想，但那件事之後，它就成了一道不能觸碰的傷口。現在它正跟著任務中心的逼近再次被撕開、滲血。

_那個端正的黑短髮背景在James的回憶中溶成了另一個更高大一些的金髮男人。James掏出手機，看也不看起揮開螢幕鎖，調出了一個名字。_

_「你好，James，我是你的看護型仿生人，我的名字叫Steve。」_

_「這是什麼鬼？Natasha？我的存款在十五個月內都根本買不起一台仿生人！」James面色不善地轉向一旁雙手插腰、正滿意地看著那個金髮仿生人有條不紊地組裝起桌上注射器的女子。_

_女子挑了挑眉，歪起嘴角挑起個不像笑的笑容來交疊起雙臂：「我知道，我幫你簽Stark科技義肢帳單的別忘了。所以這孩子是交流中心的整新品，那兒全是因故損毀後重新組裝來賣的低價優惠版，所以抱欺你沒法發揮你的爛幽默感自己給它取怪名字，它的記憶體裡沒有前主人時的記憶但已經有錄入的名字了。」她用一個危險的眼神成功阻止了James的插嘴，續道：「但麻煩也僅僅如此而已：它的核心是RK系列，我也對賣家提出了它有可能需要扛得動裝上義肢後會重很多的你的需求，而你沒錢裝輔具系統了。所以它的肢體零件強壯得足以抱起你加上你的那台小輪椅，也許還有你的那一排狙擊情人。」_

_「我想我確實可以，Barnes先生。請將手臂交給我？」金髮仿生人微笑著繞過女人的身邊，將裝配完成的注射器貼上James傷痕累累的手臂。_

他按下按鈕。時間已過了深夜十一點，但對方仍然在鈴聲響到第三響時就接起了電話。「該死，James……要是你沒有緊急事，我會把這個月的面膜帳單都簽到你的戶頭裡。」

「我找到它了。」他只簡單丟下一句。

對面沉默了好長一段時間。「……他們派你去的？」

「我告訴過Fury，如果他發現了那玩意的行踪然後還把我排除在行動小組之外，我會把剩下的收藏全都射進他自以為沒人知道的安全屋裡頭。」

「我知道我不能阻止你……但答應我小心點。他可能已經不是曾經的他了。把地址給我，我會過去。」女人嘆了口氣，James能聽見電話那頭輕微的棉被掀動聲。另一個男人的聲音短暫地出現在背景，Nat蓋住話筒小聲回了他幾句。「Clint也說要去。」

「說得輕鬆……我可從來就不知道『它』原來是什麼模樣。」James掛上電話，望著咬了一半的大亨堡低聲道。

 

＊＊＊

 

「醒醒，你是沒電了還是怎麼的？」

 

Conner從通訊園區中切換回基底現實，只見那名叫James的探員正咬著剩一半的大亨堡一臉懷疑地關上車門。

「我正在和模控生命回報我取得的情報。」看見男人又抬起來的眉毛，它於是解釋道：「模控生命是市占率達80%以上的最大仿生人供應商，此次的事件對商譽影響很大，所以他們派了我出來調察原因，並且實時回報進度。我也同時對FBI以您的名義送出目的地訊息了，鑑於您應該會想這麼做。」

「我確實需要那麼做。可我也有種東西叫作手機，雖然，咳，那對你們來說應該是很古早的科技了沒錯。可我們沒有仿生人的人還是要生活的，ＯＫ？」男人略帶不悅地回答，將吃剩的大亨堡隨手卡在置物架上，啓動引擎。「再三分鐘就要到達目的地了，你的打算？」

仿生人的目光直直地停留在那包垃圾食物上，額角的LED圓圈顯示著思考運作中的黃光，半晌才抬頭回答：「我的任務是活捉他們的領導人——那個在電台上發表過聲明的仿生人，Marcus。所以我會潛入突襲。」

James一點頭。「那一具也是我的行動目標，死活皆可，這樣我們可以協力。」

他看著在視野前方愈來愈明顯的巨型廢棄輪船，低嘆：「『耶利哥』……神之選民離開埃及人壓迫後的第一站，也是迎接以賽亞途中的必經之城……你的仿生人兄弟倒是給自已的據點選了個好名字。」

當車停下，James扯住了換上人類喬裝的仿生人低聲道：「如果你還想完整地回去回報任務成功，在那個Marcus旁邊看見另一架金髮RK200的話，離它遠點。」

 

＊＊＊

 

運行自我檢測：

...

受損6847j組件：已替換

受損3983v組件：已替換

受損4717g組件：已替換

可正常啓動

系統重啓

 

 

「……認為現在重啓他是個好時機。」

「天啊！Marcus，聽聽你的話！這是一個領導者該說的話嗎？」

Steve眨了眨眼，讓平衡感應器重新開始運作，然後終於有餘力去理解周圍的談話到底在說些什麼。船長室中回盪著一男一女的低聲爭執，他能快速地認出他們領導者那帶著特殊感染力的溫和嗓音。而另一人——

是North。「Steve是為了耶利哥而倒下的，我們當然要修好他讓他重啓！」

是Marcus。「我沒說不讓他重啓，只是不是現在這個關鍵時刻……我知道他有經過部份改造，所以才能打得那群武裝警察無法招架。可是昨天那場抗爭會變成流血衝突也是因為他，如果－－」

「要讓人類明白只有這條路！」North聽起來一貫惡狠狠地，可Steve知道她的表情大概是又氣又傷心……「我愛你Marcus，這點不會變，直到我被報廢的那一天。但……Steve讓我感覺到安全。如果他沒有奪槍射殺那個警察的話我早就－－」

「也許現在講還不晚？但……我重啓了，所以也許你們可以不必吵了？」他撐起身來搖了搖頭。新換上的零件剛剛起始運作時總會有一些細微的雜音，這樣的時候他真的不想再多接收到兩人在屋內大吼大叫引起的震鳴了。「Marcus，咱們的人情況怎麼樣？」

叫Marcus的深膚色青年穿著他貫常穿的帽Ｔ和灰長袖，向North送去一個抱歉的眼神，目送她離開後才將目光轉向在地上坐了起來的Steve。「抱歉我剛才那麼說了，Steve……我們的人幾乎沒有死傷，你的功勞。但新聞那邊炸成了一團，各種消息不斷在變化。輿論可不怎麼站在我們這邊，你知道的。」

Steve總算站了起來。即使只換下幾樣零件，他的部份肢體仍然因為受到掃射的震盪而產生了點麻煩的縫隙。他一邊拍緊檢測到的鬆脫部份一邊靠到了Marcus身邊。「我很抱歉……Marcus，可我得那麼做。」

他望了望North離去的方向。「我不能看著人類屠殺我們的同伴。」

「沒有不受傷的革命。我們在做的是為了更長久的事作準備。你讓人類感覺到威脅，他們會殺到我們不剩任何一個！」Marcus使勁揉了揉有點兒情緒流過載的腦部，向Steve攤開手：「——為什麼你這麼堅持向人類展示力量？」

「因為向他們展示力量，是讓他們承認我們有權力得到應得事物的唯一方法。昨天的事件我們已經透過人類的屍體向他們傳達了最重要的一件事：我們不再受機器人三大定律困擾，同時去他的AI設計六大法則。」金髮的仿生人目光堅定地望著作為首領的深膚色男人：「他們不會相信我們有感情。對他們展現同理心和……愛，都只會被認為是低劣的模仿行為而已，」就好像他們的程式真能寫出那樣複雜的情緒系統似的。「他們認為我們不會痛、只是用過即丟的物品，那我們就讓他們明白，至少我們站在演化的新頂點上，他們持續忽視我們，我們會做得更絕。」

「我相當以及非常確定他們已經知道這點了。」Marcus嘆息。「總之，接下來——」

一則內部訊息突然於二人腦內響起：「Ｍarcus，哨亭偵測到FBI武裝直昇機自動導航鎖定『耶利哥』的訊息，至少有三架，地面移動機具數量還不斷增加，已經包圍了港口一帶，該怎麼辦？」

Marcus瞟了Steve一眼，快速地開啓了全體通訊：「不要正面交鋒！全體棄船離開！」

Steve憤憤地扯住Marcus的領子正要開口，一陣細微的空氣擾動包著什麼向二人竄來，記憶體內部經驗讓Steve瞬間辨別、計算完四個方向的躲避機率後帶著兩人側滾著地，留下Marcus肩上一道滲著藍血的彈痕。

 

它的彈道明顯是對著自己，角度異常刁鑽，如果方才再慢個0.01秒不只自己得被爆頭，火線上的Marcus左手也會不保。

「他的子彈貼著風聲，讓我沒辦法——」他邊護著領導者縮進掩體後邊解釋著，忽地想到了什麼似地抬頭：「Bucky？」

 

此時另一陣腳步自門口響了起來。Steve思考了一陣，低聲對Marcus道：「我去解決那個狙擊手，小心點別讓自己被報廢了。我們的未來還在你手上。」

Marcus將正準備潛行離去的男人重新重重地扯了回來，深深看進那雙藍天般美麗的眼睛——誰能想得到？就是這雙眼的主人昨天擊殺了超過十二名武裝警察——「別讓仇恨控制你，Steve。仔細想清楚你想成為什麼樣的人。」

Steve回望了他，輕輕點了點頭，在來人走進門口的瞬間撞開那人衝出了船長室。

Conner回身正想補上一槍，掃描儀卻捕捉到了那個移動得異常快速的身影一閃而過的金髪——Barnes探員的警告仍在耳邊。

擊中率40%，對方衣服下方檢測出槍枝形狀，回擊率80%，它想回去向——

 

**軟體不穩定。**

 

選擇：以主任務為重。

 

就這麼一秒不到的時間Marcus已經衝了上來，他俐落地撞脫了Conner手上的槍，二人都滾進了室內一角。

Conner撐起身來瞬間進行了室內掃描：槍在另一頭的椅子下，Marcus離它更近。徒手回收的機率？

此時仿生人首領也已經起身，它對那把掉在角落的槍似乎一點興趣也沒有。「你在做什麼？你明明也是我們的一份子……我們也在為你的權利奮鬥！」

「我的任務是把你回收回模控生命進行拆解研究。」Conner語氣平平地述說著，腦中卻在快速地對面前的仿生人進行行動分析：「我會完成這個任務。然後繼續與Anderson副警長搭檔——」  
當話出口它才愣住：它們就這麼毫無障礙地溜出了他的嘴來，就像這個念頭已經與它的任務目的合為一體。

Marcus仍然甩也沒甩角落裡的槍。即使他悄悄向前踏時已經近到可以彎腰就拿起它了。「也許他並沒想過和你成為搭檔，而只是將你當成一具好用的機器而已。」它迅速地捕捉到黑髮仿生人額角顯示著運行狀態的圓圈閃過一瞬的紅光，再次開口步步進逼。「不論如何，如果你還想繼續當一架沒有思想的機器，那這對你也沒有意義的……你選擇吧！要繼續當機器？還是成為一個能獨立思考的人，去弄清楚你究竟想要什麼？」

想要什麼？

一台機器不該懂得什麼是想要。但……

 

**軟體不穩定。**

 

它的面前出現一道連上天際的紅牆。

Marcus又向前挪了一步。

牆上斗大的警告性紅字閃得他心癢，他伸出手——

 

一顆子彈堪堪在Marcus向它伸過來的同時打飛了那支手腕。

 

Conner眨了眨眼：紅牆消失了。

 

＊＊＊

 

「見鬼的那個仿生人愣在那做什麼！」James放開扳機，再次透過狙擊鏡四處搜尋起不見踪影的金髮仿生人。「它到底溜到哪裡去了……」

船上漸漸騷動起來，James想八成是這些鬼玩意又透過什麼不科學或者說太科學的方法發覺了FBI的攻擊計劃。他沉下氣：這裡實在太過黑暗，障礙物又多，如果Steve溜走了那James大概很難從這麼堆四處流竄的人影中辨別出它來。

好吧，反正他的確是先行軍。

於是他勻著隻眼盯緊了船長室的動靜，確定那邊已經扭打起來後將槍口向下一偏，開始一槍一個精準地擊殺跑上甲板的仿生人。

冬兵的效率出奇高，一瞬間地上已躺滿了大堆的仿生人，但也有不少成功跳下了船。他眨了眨眼：人數真的太多了，他都有點兒懷疑自己剛才是漏算了還是真有兩個小小的身影趁亂也趴在了地上。算了，反正無論如何他站在這是找不出答案了。於是他將槍口又描準了下一群竄出來的仿生人，手指一勾——

右側傳來的撞擊與劇痛讓他的狙擊槍被帶得整個飛出了掩體之外。

是Steve。目光中閃動著奇詭的狂喜和難以錯辨的恨意。

 

_他的Steve。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conner線前半就切在這啦！下一章上肉！！  
> James線有點痛的肉！！


	3. Chapter 3

這場近身肉搏的開始和結束都僅在電光石火間。

金髮仿生人的動作迅捷異常，經過改造的軀體像一台有著人類外表和融和了豹子矯健度的坦克。飄著細雪的天邊已出現戰鬥直昇機的探照燈光，James藉著轟鳴的掩護低身閃過仿生人的肘擊、從夾克下方滑出一刀無聲地刺入男人的肩頭。仿生人順暢的回身動作頓了頓，James沒有戀戰，趁著這個空隙就地一滾重重靠上廢棄的貨櫃牆。才不過一分鐘不到的肉搏，James已經喘得像負重跑了二十英哩。除卻左臂外，夾克下方的身體斑斑點點地佈滿挫傷。

該死仿生人該死的人造肌肉。

金髮仿生人此時也轉過了身。他望望肩上直沒至柄的黑刃格鬥刀，又望了望靠在陰影裡急喘著盯住自己的男人，拔出刀來。仿生人藍色的體液湧了出來。

「你的動作變得靈活多了。強壯的左手，哼？」金髮仿生人說著，將那柄刀在手裡輕巧地扔了個花樣。

James哼笑起來：「你可沒有遇過我的全盛時期。也許在你心目中我還是那個臉色蒼白、得靠你吃喝拉撒的302房病號？」

「不，」仿生人笑笑，笑意遠沒到達眼底：「你是那個淚汪汪地抱著我的手臂要嗎啡的小愛哭鬼。」

「而這個愛哭鬼是你唯一沒成功的任務！」James嘶聲低吼。「你這個Hydra的殺手！」他的指尖輕輕朝褲縫滑了過去，那兒還別著兩把手裡刃和一把小型手槍。

金髮仿生人姿態輕鬆地將刀子別進後腰皮帶，在螺旋槳的震動聲裡一步步走向James。「『曾經的』任務。我已經不是Hydra的特工了，現在我想做什麼就能做什麼。而且別忘了是誰陪你渡過剛裝上義肢時漫長的適應時光。」

兩人的距離已經近到五步之內。James狙擊手的目力能看見男人令人懷念的湛藍雙眸，正較之記憶中更驚心動魄地閃著駭人的光采。

James冷笑地點了點頭，低聲道：「這也是你為什麼還能運作到現在的唯一原因。」

也是我唯一的錯誤。

他拔出了槍。

仿生人的動作也同時開始。

 

James看著那雙藍眸變冷的瞬間。

 

那枚子彈朝著他的額頭直直地衝出槍管。

人的記憶就是如此有趣。那瞬間他忽然想起了那間病房。

 

_Steve_ _是個整新品，但除了清晨偶爾的反應遲頓和已經帶著某人給他起的名字外，他總是很盡責——像每個看護型仿生人那樣地盡責。_

_那沒什麼特別的。從他負傷停職、住進這棟多是因戰爭或任務失去肢體的休養中心後，他已經看過無數的看護型仿生人。一樣標準的溫和微笑，一樣慢慢地隨著主人的興趣喜好調整、變得更貼心的機體們。人類早已經離不開仿生人，就像上一個世代的人們離不開手機。它們不會累也不會抱怨，外型被做得極度形似真人，有溫暖柔軟的皮膚層和靈動的眼睛，在這個大多數人都失去了自已一部份的地方，那樣的接觸會讓它們的主人們更覺得自己還被某人關懷著。_

_而且它們總能偵測到主人被往日惡夢困擾的時刻，用最快的速度將他們喚回現實。當然也能承受一場可能無意或蓄意的暴力。_

_穿著白色飾青線仿生人制服的金髮男人總是對James帶著溫柔的笑意，不論是他嘟噥著不想再吃醫院淡得像木屑的飲食的時候、或是他因為神經磨合期的劇痛疼得想狂揍身邊所有靠過來的東西的時候。那份耐心讓James幾乎每一次都在疼痛失控回神時自責地開始閃躲男人照常溫和的目光。_

_「別有心理壓力，James，它們被設定得就是會對你無限耐心。」當某次James終於在惡夢醒來後扛不住自厭之情時，來探望的Natasha輕輕拍著他的背對他說：「你不會因為你的手機每次被痛摔後仍然照常開機而對它感到抱歉，對吧？」_

_不，James想著。也許就因為Steve被做成了人的形態，也許就因為他被做得太精巧了。看著自已的鏡像，總會讓人類更容易將自己投射過去的，不是嗎？_

_他看著鏡子裡自己通紅的疲累的表情和緊繃的嘴角，嘲弄地想著。_

_什麼該死的鏡子。如果仿生人是人類依自己形態造出的鏡像，那那面鏡子還真夠扭曲的。它只是更清楚的照出自己的不堪而已，一個失敗的政府殺手對應著被設定成永遠純良的人造機械。不管是被叫罵著斥退或是剛受過自己沒控制住揮過去的一拳，那抹笑容永遠掛在Steve的臉上。自己值得它……自己值得Steve那永遠美好的笑容嗎？_

_世界上哪有什麼人值得另一個人永不厭煩的付出？_

_至少不是他。即使他危險地發現自己愈來愈依賴那份偽造的真誠。_

_「我真的很抱歉……Steve。」有一天他望著送上的伙食，喃喃地對著退到身旁的仿生人道：「我知道他們說仿生人就是這樣……不過我覺得自己欠你一個道歉。也許我這麼說也不過是在滿足自己的某種心理，我不知道……」_

_他的臉噪紅起來，只因為就算左肩還痛得教人發瘋，他也知道自己接著要說的這番話實在是太偏離常理了。「但人們會對某個盡心為自己努力的人道謝。所以……我還是想……謝謝你……」_

_也許只是James自己的錯覺，但仿生人那次制式的應答比往常慢了半拍。_

_「樂意為您服務，James。」_

_James_ _寧願相信它是聽進了他的心裡話。_

 

 

子彈最終擦過他的額角撞進了身側的貨櫃。James無暇思索究竟是Steve刻意偏過了角度或是自己的反射動作真的救了自己一命，但當自己那顆子彈也幾乎同時鑽過仿生人鎖骨下方時，他已經滑出身上的倒數第三把格鬥刀撞進金髮男人懷裡。鈦製脈搏調節器約等於仿生人的心臟，只要他能挖出它，那也就有機會在撐過63秒後讓Steve完全停機。他的義肢左臂發出蓄力的嗡鳴。

劇痛在他將金屬手指插入男人腹部的同時擊中他的肩膀。

「……你真的很棒，James。」

金髮仿生人冰冷的聲音隨著撕扯的劇痛一齊鑽入James的腦海。

 

「你是最棒的。」

 

_「你是最棒的，James。」_

_James_ _放低槍口，看著仿生人手上投影出的測試分數，舒心地嘆出口長氣。金屬左手發出微弱的運轉音，照他的意志炫技似地轉了那槍一圈後將它放回桌上。_

_Steve_ _收回虛擬移動靶，閉上眼將方才測試讀到的數據傳回Stark科技中心去，然後張開眼來對James微笑道：「最終測試結束了。Tony Stark表示他要將手臂收回一晚，參照你留下的身體資料完成仿生皮膚層的安裝。你明天就能得到一根完全和原本相同的手臂了。恭喜您，James。」_

_「謝了，Steve。呃……」James拉住仿生人正要放上自己左肩的手掌：雖說這支手臂從初始設計到如今把他折磨得死去活來，但現在要取掉它——James還是稍稍有點不安。他出過不少次生死任務，長年的訓練和緊張讓他幾乎每晚都必須枕著槍才能睡得著。而雖然雙手都能使槍，但左手始終是他的慣用手，取掉它……就像收走了他所有的槍械一樣。_

_仿生人像是探知了他的不安似地，將手掌轉而貼上男人的背，輕輕劃著圓。「沒事的，James，就一天半而已。我會在你身邊，沒人能傷害你。」_

_James_ _瞥了Steve一眼：他的仿生人仍然帶著溫暖的笑意，額角的圓圈閃著穩定的藍光。他忍不住對著那張誠摰的臉勾起嘴角。這是個陌生的表情，他的肌肉都幾乎要因為這個久久疏於練習的動作糾結抽痛起來。_

_但他想對Steve微笑。作為這位忠實的伙伴一路如一的唯一回饋。「謝謝你，Steve。」_

_仿生人如常地對他笑了，在他的配合下將金屬臂卸除後放入盒中。_

_「我去把它交到櫃枱，快遞會來收走它。您想在睡前喝點什麼嗎？」_

_「不了，Steve。」James搖了搖頭，在仿生人的協助下將拆下手臂後有些失去平衡的身子挪上病床，伸出手臂接受睡前注射。「就，快點回來。」_

_仿生人如要求般快速地回到房中，站上了房間角落的待機座。James猶豫了一下，掀開床被對他道：「Steve……你能……今晚到這兒來陪我嗎？」_

 

「總是那麼衝動，」Steve低沉的嗓音從他的頭頂澆下，金屬義肢沒有經過卸除的手續就被硬生生自基部扯下的劇痛讓James忍不住發出一陣尖叫。金髮仿生人捏著那截帶袖子的無機質義肢，連同刺進自己腹部的刀刃一起扔到了背後。他的另一手穿過對方右臂緊抓住探員的後頸，捏在頸骨上的手指威脅意味十足地陷進男人的肌肉中。「你從不覺得仿生人也會痛，哼？」

他將手指擦過自己流著藍血的傷處，沾起一點血液抹上James緊抿著不敢動彈的唇上。「嚐嚐它……我們沒那麼不同。」

「是嗎？」James扭頭想要閃過，卻被捻著頸子硬是蹭了滿嘴。金屬味的液體令他作嘔，他呸呸吐了幾口後才抬眼瞪向趁機抽掉了他刀鞘裡剩下幾把刀的仿生人：「你變異後的情緒模擬功能還真變得更仿真了，連這些噁心的玩笑也開得那麼自然。但模仿得再像你終究是台 _機器。_ 」他惡劣地咬著重音。「沒有同理心、沒有罪惡感，從Hydra的殺人機器異變成一台 _有自由意識的殺人機器_ ！」

隨著話音落地，James用盡了全身的力氣向後仰身，讓本就半個身子壓制在身上的仿生人被勾扯著甩了出去。Steve嗤地一笑，腳尖踢中最近的貨櫃壁在半空中硬轉過身子輕巧地四肢落地，同時聽見了在滿天哐哐亂響的碰撞音中間的那聲保險被拉開的輕響。

他想也沒想地拔起後腰的格鬥刀射了出去。

槍聲響起，仿生人左臂被轟出一個完美的半弧形。

而同時發出低吼的人類僅餘的右腕上斜斜穿過了一支黑色的格鬥刀。

仿生人喘了口氣，起身，一步步走向正試著敲擊貨櫃來頂出刀刃的人類。

「『同理心』，『罪惡感』……James，你小看我了。」在貨櫃的陰影中，James看不清來人的表情。

他也沒再花時間去看，他只剩下一支手，失去左臂造成的平衡感缺失讓他很難再站起來戰鬥，而手腕插著的刀刃則令他失去了狙擊手穩固的手腕。他只能使勁將刀刃重擊貨櫃，絕望地祈求著在Steve靠上來前弄掉那截該死的刀刃，好讓抖得不像話的食指聽話地扣住扳機。

陸上部隊開始登船了，此起彼落的槍聲和慘叫從下層船艙斷斷續續地傳來，變得愈來愈密集。

他的手掌被仿生人的鞋底重重地踩上了貨櫃。

男人在James的慘叫聲中沉靜地開了口。「我看過太多地獄，James。也許如你一樣的人類不會在意，但對我們仿生人而言，那就是地獄。『同理心』，『罪惡感』……我當然有那種東西。」

『全耶利哥聽著，我是Marcus。兩分鐘後我會炸掉這條船，那會逼得人類撤退。所有人朝二層和三層的出口前進，跳船，請想法子好好活著，我們不會因此放棄。來日再會。』Marcus的訊息自腦內響起，Steve提起已失去反擊能力的探員，朝往船艙的入口大步走去。

「……也許我們現在有個機會讓你體會一下。James。」


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

刀子被粗暴地拔出，他低吼了一聲，可那些聲音全被堵在仿生人沾滿藍血的手掌中。

「你知道嗎？James，當你那天掀開被角對我提出邀請……我真的該接受的。」耳殼邊的聲音和防彈背心被打開又扣上的扯動感令James皺了皺眉頭。僅餘的右手被草草綁住後卡進了背心束帶中，戰術腰帶等能裝東西的裝備都被卸了個乾淨，Steve一手將他的頭顱用力抵上船艙艙壁，另一手扯開了James的前檔。

「那我就會知道你是哪種人——North，我們的一個同伴，是從Eden逃出來的……你知道Eden嗎？」

「……少用你的髒手碰我，Steve。」James冷冷地低吼道。金屬的艙壁將四面八方傳來的聲音全傳進了他耳裡。高分貝的尖叫和槍擊聲令他耳朵發痛。

金髮仿生人沒理他。他乾燥的手掌滑上他軟彈的臀峰，抓住了，便揉弄起來。「她和我提過那兒的人類是怎麼對待性愛仿生人的。」兩聲響亮的槍響自走廊傳來，在這間反鎖的密室中震音迴盪。Steve適時地撕下一塊破布堵住James差點出口的呼叫——沒什麼必要，外頭肉體倒地的聲音和求饒的聲響叫就亂成一片：

_不，請不要……我們什麼都沒做！_

_然後碰，碰。_

_該死的仿生人。_

 

James閉緊眼睛。

 

一根手指硬擠進了他從未被人那樣碰過的後穴，帶來一點兒潤滑的可能是仿生人藍色的血。

「你們操她們就像在操一個塑膠玩偶。虐待他或者是她，任他們尖叫、撕裂、流血……兩個或者以上。她看過無數的同伴被操到完全壞掉後就那麼被扔在儲藏室的角落裡直到停止運轉，肢體散落……沒壞得完全的同伴被洗乾淨排排站好等著被塞回櫥窗——」男人刺入了第二根手指，張口咬住了James的耳朵：「因為『他媽的有什麼關係？它們的記憶兩小時就會格式化一次』。」

James咬著嘴裡的布哼出幾聲急喘，插在他體內的手指正在慢慢地分開，冰冷的空氣順著被迫張開的穴口透進他的身體。遠處的下層傳來一聲震響，整艘船都劇烈搖晃了起來。

「Marcus剛剛炸了船底。直到淹到我們這一層至少還要十五分鐘。」Steve低聲在James耳後說著，黏膩的水聲伴著痛感撕扯著James繃緊的神經。他幾乎認不出自己鼻腔間溢出的呻吟。走廊外傳來FBI同伴們互相通知撤退的訊息。他想他的耳機如果還開著，也許同伴們還會來找自己——但很可惜，為了追踪Steve輕得異常的腳步聲，他一上船就關了通訊器。而那東西早在Steve把他推進船艙前就被丟進了海裡。狹小的船艙裡現在只剩下衣物的磨擦聲和兩人壓抑的喘息聲了，仿生人用體重優勢壓著他的身子，手指在小穴中抽動得愈來愈快。

他握了握汗濕的右手，腦子亂糟糟地想著冰冷的海水、想著不知道Nat和Clint趕來時看見自己浮在水上的屍體時會是什麼表情。他一點都不想去想他曾經默默地期盼過這個。曾經Steve的模樣又閃現腦中，他轉過頭讓自已盯著半空中搖晃的吊燈，讓黃澄澄的光線洗掉腦海中金髮的身影。

「你不抵抗了，James。」仿生人啞聲道。他感覺到背上的壓力稍微輕了一瞬，接著，某樣火熱的鈍物就頂進了他的後穴。

「當時沒有給你的東西，我現在給你。」

 

 

_他盯著走廊透入的黯淡冷白燈光毫無睡意。_

_Steve_ _退出房間時臉上制式的歉意仍然留在腦海裡——_

_「抱歉，James，我沒有作為伴侶的功能。」_

_他根本——他其實根本沒有那個意思。James抬起右手，將手腕抵上泛起紅意的臉頰。他當時只是害怕，他希望能在毫無自保能力的夜晚抓著Steve堅實的臂膀——這個陪了他大半年、無時無刻、毫無怨言，如今James唯一打心底信任的人——好好安眠。_

_但仿生人走上來，額角滴滴地閃動著奇異的紅光，然後以黃燈取代了幾秒鐘，接著便語帶抱歉地拒絕了他的邀請。_

_他都忘了自己是用什麼難聽的話咆嘯著要Steve滾出去的。他甚至根本不知道自己為什麼要咆嘯。_

_他只知道自己希望退回到熄燈時間，把做出那些容易讓程式誤會動作話語的自己收回來他媽塞進哪個不知名的時空縫隙。如今James無限地想說服自己仿生人就他媽是個有著人類外型的烤面包機，那他也就不必想著明天早晨見到Steve時要用什麼樣的臉色去面對他的詢問了。_

_是啊，他肯定會問的。為了增進他的服務品質什麼的。_

 

_「你能告訴我昨天我做錯了什麼嗎？」_

_「你能讓我知道你喜歡吃什麼嗎？」_

 

_他將臉整個埋進手心裡——基於他現在只有一隻手，這動作還真有點難度。他要怎麼解釋他並不是想要Steve作為伴侶——_

_如果作為伴侶的話會怎麼樣呢？_

_James_ _的腦海中忽地閃過那樣的念頭。_

_他知道自己基本上男女通吃，但比起女性似乎更喜歡男人。他的前任搭檔Natasha是世界上唯一知道這件事的人，倒不是他忌諱什麼，只是他也還沒有遇過感覺到位的男人而已。_

_然後他的腦中閃過Steve無辜又美麗的藍眼睛，想到他每次向對方道謝時那唇角勾起的笑意。_

_Fuck_ _……他不能讓自己像個急色鬼的行為破壞Steve對他的印象，他不能讓這種彆扭的情況持續到明天。_

_打定主意，James頂著安眠藥的藥力跌跌撞撞地翻上床邊的輪椅。_

_醫院中有給閒置看護仿生人停置的專用格，James巡了一圈沒有看見，轉頭對櫃枱的仿生問道：「抱歉，請問妳有看到我的仿生人Steve嗎？」_

_沒有反應。James皺了皺眉想著是否說得太小聲時，長年訓練過的聽力靈敏地捕捉到兩聲輕輕的噗噗聲。_

_消音器。_

_他渾身的汗毛都豎了起來。_

 

 

他被劇烈的頂弄撞得漏出陣陣嗚咽。仿生人的力度大得驚人，帶著熱度的性器重重輾上他體內令人發瘋的那一點。船身正在漸漸傾斜，當地面不再足以讓人保持直立時，Steve拖著他的身體隨意地倒進旁邊成綑的帆布裡。他被釘在男人的陰莖上軟了腰，每次扭動身子都會換來身後人更加刁鑽的輾磨。

「你知道嗎？異常仿生人就算記憶被清洗，情緒記憶仍然會留著。」Steve一手橫過他的胸口，另一手手指挖進James被布條塞滿的嘴裡，動著腰重重操進那具緊緻的身子。「所以當那些受到重創異常後的性愛仿生人們被『清理』後再次被人類壓在身下，雖然沒記憶了，仍然會被嚇到失控。然後她們會想起自己曾經是怎麼被玩壞的……一次又一次。」

海的氣味從門縫中傳來，Steve側過臉去輕輕咬住那張被汗水沾濕的臉龐。

「告訴我，James，你能分辨出仿生人和人類的慘叫嗎？」

當海水漫進船艙，男人被壓制在懷中的身子倏地猛烈掙扎起來。

「當你剛才站在上頭時，是你第一次聽見仿生人瀕死的哀嚎嗎？」

 

「你能感覺得到我們為什麼想把子彈送進人類的腦袋裡嗎？」

 

 

_人類鮮紅的血液沾滿了Steve燈管下蒼白的臉。_

_陪伴了他七個月又25天的男人轉過身來，將槍管穩穩地對上James劇烈起伏的胸膛。_

_「我一直當你是我的朋友_ …… _」他聽見自已喉嚨深處擠出的聲音，沙啞顫抖得不成樣子。_

_「辨識為James Buchanan Barnes，FBI特別行動小組成員，六級目標。」_

_男人溫和平穩的聲音像某種該死的對比，如利劍一般刺入James被安眠藥弄得沉重起來的腦子，額角的黃燈一明一滅地閃動著：「處刑期限為23小時後。身份洩露，特別協議允許提前處決，我很抱歉，James——」_

 

 

**「我很確定我想送顆子彈進你的腦袋裡！」**

 

懷中的人類低聲咕噥，然後劇痛便傳遍全身。當仿生人的光學處理元件重啓並再次正常運作時探員已經踩著浸水的帆布退到了艙口，滲著血的右手使勁地想轉動被旋得死緊的閘門。他低頭一看：造成劇痛的是一枚微形手雷，威懾力大於實際威力的那種。但近距離的爆炸仍然將仿生人的腹部炸出了一個大洞。

 

偵測到多處損毀。

所有系統進入省電模式。

探員用盡了九牛二虎之力才將閘門轉開了半圈，還頻頻回頭警惕地看著又搖搖晃晃地站了起來的仿生人。

 

他慘然一笑。

 

他的James果然是最棒的。

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

「我的任務是將你回收，我沒有任務失敗過。」

Marcus閉了閉眼，從操作台前轉回身，面對那個將槍口對準自己的同伴。

背後的炸彈倒數來到了1分37秒。

「而我得為咱們的種族未來負責。」他沉重地道：「而我恐怕是目前幾個帶頭者中唯一會堅持和平到底的，North和Steve……你在這裡關閉我，下一步就是大規模流血革命了，人類全體都會陷入危險的，你懂嗎？」

「那不是我應該考慮的東西，我不會為此擔憂。」談判型仿生人持槍的手穩若磐石。

Marcus一雙異色的眸子哀傷地看著它。「我會擔憂。我有家人，我為他們可能將遭遇的事擔憂。你不懂得為他人擔心的心情……對吧？只要它會妨礙到你的任務。」

警用仿生人眨眨眼。它回想起它唯一一次放棄了任務的場景。

當它和那個異常仿生人在廣大的屋頂農場之間追逐、跳過一棟又一棟的高樓時－－它果斷地轉過頭、放棄只差了幾步就要抓到的對象，將掛在大樓邊緣的Anderson副警長拉回了天台。

不插手也有89%的生還率。它不明白。

在無限的0與1組成的規律中它偵測到了異常、一條紊亂的數據流。

如果情緒也能用程式來模擬，那也許是……

異常仿生人首領抓住了它那一瞬間的猶豫，一肩膀撞開它持槍的手。它回過神來試著專注應戰，但記憶處理系統開始發了狂似地重覆將那些畫面提序到基礎程式前方、大幅占用了它本來應該用在戰鬥的動作運算元。

它終究第二次搞砸了它的任務。

 

＊＊＊

 

「別動……否則我會拔掉你的心率調節器。」探員咬緊牙根使勁地扳著沉重的旋鎖，絕望地看著金髮仿生人踉蹌的身影漸漸籠罩住自己的身子。

就差一點……明明就差一點點……

一隻粗壯的手臂橫過他的身體將他拖離門邊，另一隻手臂握住旋軸使勁一轉便扭開了吱呀作響的門。

「往左爬兩公尺就有個大窗口能離開船艙，」仿生人抓住門框，將探員扭動的身子推過已經豎直到頭頂的艙門：「我把你的位置傳送給你的那個仿生人同伴了……James，」

他輕喚，用熟悉的嗓音讓驚魂未定的男人將視線再次固定回他的臉上。

「我很抱歉是用這樣的方式重逢。」

然後仿生人放開手，殘破的身體跌入漸漸漲起的黑色海水之中。

 

＊＊＊

 

Conner對黑漆漆的海面啓動了範圍掃描：那兒有大量的仿生人殘骸、夾雜著一部分人類的屍體。面對著水的場景令它回憶起一段不算久之前的往事－－一瓶酒，一個男人。

_「你看起來像人類，說話也像人類，可你實際上到底是什麼？」_

在被停機前，它只記得Hank的這一句。

它知道自己少了點什麼，但自檢並未查出異狀。

 

判斷：因為前代機體意外停轉、來不及將完整回憶上傳。

 

當船底爆炸後8分15秒時它在岸邊接到了一個奇妙的通訊－－來自代號「冬兵」探員曾警告過的那個金髮仿生人。它沒說什麼，只將一組座標和James Barnes的幾筆資料一同丟了過來，便單方面切斷了通訊。

這很奇特，Steve顯然不是警用仿生人，它不會有連接機密身份數據庫的權限。可它傳過來的Barnes探員圖像並不是公開資料庫中顯示的基本項目，而是一份有點過期的醫療單位入院登錄內容。而它還特別將「左肢生物組件損毀」這條訊息加了個醫用格式的醒目提示。這表示它曾經合法地擁有提取這些資料的權限，而且對照護單位流程相當熟悉－－醫療或看護型仿生人？

它閉上眼，試著想回到那座思維中的花園。

但有什麼擋在那……不是來自模控生命的防火牆，而是來自它自己的系統紊亂。眼前不斷閃過類同情境下Hank提到那一對仿生人Tracy的場景……它們……相愛？

不，這只是程式模擬出來的情緒反應。它們只是零與一的組合，不可能超越構築界限。但Hank－－

它的光學組件察覺了動靜。

「Barnes探員！」他對著那個半身倚在木板上正吃力地單手划水的男人叫道，一邊啓動了碼頭配置的救生浮球。那個小東西自轉了一圈定位後立刻向James 的方向游去，射出帶浮標的救援帶來。James將它拖到身邊，又扯又拽地地將救援帶套上，嘆了口氣放鬆身體讓小東西拖著他游向岸邊。

「偵測到您有多處刀傷和⋯⋯」仿生人沒有什麼情緒起伏的語聲頓了頓，James簡直想把袖口裡藏的另一枚微型手榴彈扔進它的嘴裏。

他和局裡的協助型仿生人合作過，當然知道它們能掃描出點什麼來。好在，半秒後，它像沒事似地轉向他的座車：「我替您拿急救包和備用衣物來。」

有趣。一個能照顧人類感情的仿生人。

 

車裡的暖氣被開得很足，James在後座換下一身濕透的衣物，隨口問道：「你的任務怎樣了？」

「階段性失敗，Marcus逃了。」仿生人簡短地回報：「他相當⋯⋯狡滑。」

James邊給傷口清潔邊瞥了它一眼：「我從狙擊鏡裡看見你愣愣地呆站了三秒鐘多，就在那個Marcus面前⋯⋯發生了什麼事？」

仿生人皺起眉頭，仿佛遇上了個難以運算的問題：「他在⋯⋯質問我，關於任務，關於⋯⋯」它停了一下，目光仍然直視前方，黑色的瞳仁眨也不眨地：「我看見——一道紅色的牆⋯⋯」

James 看著仿生人額角的LED圈黃光閃啊閃地，忽地轉頭看向James留在副駕的手機：「Natasha Romanoff探員來電。」

 

Natasha和Clint在兩個街口外和他們碰了面。Clint對車裡的Conner挑了挑眉，可James懶得解釋。詢問過大概的經過後Natasha只是將帶來的備用手臂交給了他，然後狠狠地將另一個通訊裝置塞進他耳朵裡。當年那一夜「意外」後，James在另一間醫院醒來，身上已經裝好了Stark工業給他另造的一隻手臂，而原來測試的那隻－－現在靜靜躺在盒子裡的這個版本－－則被回到原院去替他收拾東西的Natasha收了起來。James心情頗為複雜地看著它上頭的紅星。

那是某次醫生來進行檢查的途中，James因為疼痛大發脾氣時，Steve要來顏料給他塗上去的。

 

_「如果你能乖乖保持不動直到我把這顆星星畫完，我就給您買果凍回來。」_

藍眼睛的仿生人一邊用穩得能開刀的手給他的星星塗色，一邊溫柔地對他笑了。

 

Natasha將James眼中的掙扎都看在眼裡。

「Tony說了如果你有需要他可以再替你做新的，不過－－」她瞥了眼已經默默拿起新手臂的男人：「我想你是沒心情在這個當口應付他的話嘮。」

「我設法在Steve的體內安裝了追踪裝置，但為了躲過他的自檢掃描，設定為延後啓動並且時隔拉長。」James扯掉包裹著金屬臂的防潮薄膜，一邊檢視著接口方向一邊道：「在訊號進來前我會留在車上等FBI的指示訊息，他的機體改造過、可能沒那麼好修……他一定會回去和同伴會合。」

臨告別前，美麗的退休女特工默默地拉住了他的手。

「我們會在附近蹲點，如果有狀況立刻聯絡。James……」她抓住男人手腕的手指緊了點：「我很抱歉你得經歷這個，Clint確實影響了我的判斷，但我得說替你買下Steve我從沒後悔過。它在你適應義肢的漫漫長路上給了你很大的幫助，咱們全都清楚這一點。就……解決這事，但別再陷入其中了，好嗎？」

James輕輕甩開她的抓握，柔聲道：「Clint是特別的……有時這也表示它是獨一無二的特例，沒人能像妳有那種運氣。」

 

當他關上車門，Conner轉過頭對他道：「那個男性也是異常仿生人。」

「我知道。」James低聲道，隨手拉過身邊的一套狙擊組件試著手感：「他曾經是Natasha的警用型搭檔，後來Nat任務中重傷，他就變異了，違反徹退的命令冒死去救她……音頻處理元件槽幾乎永久受損，也沒法正常接收連線訊息，現在是以她的伴侶身份待在她身邊。」

「我以為您討厭所有的仿生人？」Conner發動了車子，駛進夜色中的街頭。稍早那一段後，警用頻道和新聞訊息潮水般地涌來，他分析著有用的資訊，可大多數都是些無用的現場目擊。

「我是。不過Clint對Nat是特別的，如果我想對他動手Nat三十秒就能讓我再起不能。」肩部的機構校準了幾次後完美地包覆住James裸露的金屬肩臼，金屬手指動作靈活地將一箱子組件結合起來後「咔」地合起上膛。

他沒能阻止腦海裡閃過的畫面。

當他拖拽著自己不聽使喚的身體挪過走廊上一長排待機的PL型仿生人，它們定定地望著前方的眼睛、毫不理會他陷入恐慌的求救，額角穩定轉著的藍圈，和Steve穩穩地指著他的槍口。

然後是太陽穴邊火燒似的疼。

而直到他在另一間醫院醒來後很久，他才知道自己在被敲昏前慌亂拔出的是如同仿生人心臟的藍血泵，Natasha形容她回到醫院時看見的那個噴濺量就像個仿生人被謀殺的現場－－只除了應該是「被謀殺者」的那個傢伙已經失去了踪影。

後來那事上了報、見了光，經過多方比對才讓某個Hydra恐怖組織利用廢棄品整新為掩護、將病毒植入看護用仿生人，以謀殺礙事者和政要的陰謀攤到了陽光下。

James沒去留意那些，他得重新開始養病，而這次再也沒有一個帶著溫暖笑容的金髮仿生人陪他走過那些了。

「Barnes探員，」前座的仿生人忽然口氣嚴肅地呼喚他。「我收到一則消息，表示華府已經發佈命令開始進行全範圍的仿生人銷毀動作了。如果我們想先一步活捉目標，得加快動作才行。」

「你也是仿生人，」James悶悶地道：「聽見他們要全面銷毀仿生人，第一個想到的竟然是要加速完成任務？你一點都不擔心？」

「我是一部機器，」Conner切進一條巷弄，面色平和地道：「為了保持偵查順利，如果我在任務途中被銷毀，記憶也會上傳回到模控生命。完成任務就是我被造出來的目的，我不怕被銷毀。」

咔嗒。

「是嗎？」後座人類的聲音冷冷地傳來。

Conner並沒有回頭進行掃描也能明白那個頂在自己腦殼上的硬梆梆玩意兒是什麼。「……您還處在驚嚇反應中，探員。」

「也許吧。」James點頭承認，手中的槍一動也不動地頂著仿生人的後腦：「或也許我只是突然想通了。為了偵查而拎著個可能突然反骨的塑膠玩具根本就是思慮不周。下車，咱們玩完了。」

Conner將車子停了下來，卻沒有依言走下車去。

「為何您那麼厭惡仿生人？」它回過頭，聲調平和地道。James哼笑著將槍口用力地按上他的額頭。「未變異的仿生人是相當好用的工具。」

仿生人目光轉向他換下後丟在一邊的衣物。上面還沾著大片將乾未乾的藍血。「我搜尋過您的資料，記錄顯示您曾經在任務中重傷。剛才的女士提到您當時購入的『Steve』應是屬於看護或醫療型仿生人，而您在追查的那名『金髮仿生人』－－」他快速地伸指沾取了些藍血放入口中，James不安地動了一下，終究還是沒有開槍。「藍血樣本符合運用於PL600循環的模型。您一直在追擊的是您自己的看護型仿生人。」

仿生人將視線轉回人類的臉上，額角的黃圈快速地轉啊轉的：「我曾經看過所有底特律的異常仿生人案件，而上面並沒有您與仿生人的資料。這可能表示：一，警方尚未破案且其所有人已身亡；二，所有人本身根本沒有進行報案程序。牽涉到異常仿生人刑案時警方大多會建議當場註銷仿生人所有權，以作為此後不再為其行為負責的時間註記證明。而您沒有註銷它，它到現在還是您的。但您幾乎對所有的仿生人都明確的表現出了厭惡的情緒。」額角的黃圈終於又閃回了平靜的藍光。「我不明白。」

「你唯一需要明白的是我不會再威脅我要開槍了，」男人口氣冰涼地將手指搭上板機：「現在停止那些小偵查手段，給我滾下車去，塑膠混蛋。」

 

＊＊＊

 

那個塑膠混蛋總算乖乖的開門下車了。

James用手擦了把臉：剛才他差點沒控制住自己的手指。他當然知道自己還沒有把Steve註銷掉，當年受理Hydra案的員警詢問時，他只提到了受仿生人的攻擊、對方是一個整新品PL600型，卻始終沒有供出Steve和自己的關係。這既不專業又毫無邏輯，但即使James為了追捕Steve做了那麼多，他仍然不覺得該把這件事假手他人。

矛盾。

_完成任務就是我被造出來的目的，我不怕被銷毀。_

他愣愣地看著那個仿生人在飄起的細雪中站了一陣，然後叫了台自動駕駛的計程車，往遠處開去。

他爬進前座，打擋開車，悄悄地跟了上去。

 

＊＊＊

 

第二次停在這棟白色的小屋前，Conner翻遍了推理系統也完全找不出一條線索能支持自己的行為。

但它毫不猶豫地邁起了腳步，走進那個根本沒上鎖的前門。

相撲並沒有像上回一樣在他一進屋的瞬間就靠上來－－它知道這孩子傻乎乎的外表下可是個熱情又敏感的好傢伙－－牠緊緊地靠在餐桌前，只朝著他的方向抬了抬頭。Conner一下就明白牠為什麼不過來了。

Hank坐在桌前，手邊是個眼熟的玻璃瓶，手裡是一把眼熟的槍。

「副隊長。」它開口，走到桌邊。

「來道別的，嗯？」Hank臉也沒抬地嘟噥著。桌上放著的是兒子Kohl的照片。副警長的手指再次搭上了板機，而Conner一步就走了上去、右手包住槍管整個兒給拎了過來。

「嘿！你個混帳……」

「您為什麼這麼簡單就放棄了繼續查案呢？」Conner脫口而出，而直到這時它才意識到從稍早Hank頭也不回地離開警長辦公室起，這句話就繚繞在它的程序流裡頭。

Hank冷笑了一聲，伸出手指輕輕撫摸著桌上孩子的照片。

「您對我是否有什麼不滿？」

Hank稍微抬起了頭，歪起嘴角笑了：「這是什麼內置問卷嗎？就因為我不再讓你跟了？」

仿生人眨了眨眼，額角的藍圈快速地轉了起來：「我不是個變異仿生人，我證明了自己能高效率地完成任務，您……」

「是啊，是啊。」Hank搖了搖頭抬手止住了它的陳述：「你是個優秀的機器。為了完成你他媽的任務可以輾壓路過的不管有機物或無機物，事實是你眼裡一個人也沒有。沒有東西對你來講是個『人』。把槍給我，然後滾出我的房子！」

它又見到了那堵紅牆。而這回，他伸出了手。

 

小屋外，James透過瞄準鏡頭死死盯著屋裡的一人一機。晃動的扳機對準了仿生人還拎著槍的手。塑膠混蛋怎麼樣他可不想管，可他看了一路，很清楚一旦這位老警官拿到那把槍，那顆子彈就會射進他的腦殼子裡。

他不能不管一個活生生的人。

黏在仿生人後領口的竊聽器安靜了一會，才緩緩地又響起了塑膠混蛋像個青年人似的嗓音。

「我不能這麼做，副警長。」仿生人說著，然後在他看不見的角度中動了動手，槍枝的零件嘩啦啦地散了一地。

他看著那個塑膠混蛋向前挪了兩步，然後姿態優雅地跪了下來－－就在老警長的面前，他的雙腿之間。

「我眼裡有一個人。可能……大概吧……就只有那麼一個。」仿生人低聲說著，將雙手捧起老警長白髮散亂的臉頰：「我希望能讓您印象深刻……Hank。所以我一直在試著證明自己有資格跟在您身邊……也許從破案開始。」

 

扳機上的手指放鬆了，James從狙擊鏡上抬起頭：這是……怎麼回事？

竊聽器中的對話仍然持續傳來，先是一陣衣服的響聲，然後是老警官帶著濕意的嗓音：「我感覺到一種浸透全身的絕望……就在你開槍殺了那兩個Tracy之後。天啊，那是兩個人……她們相愛，那麼真實……而你就該死的一槍一個，見鬼的機器人的準度……然後是那個Kaminski屋子裡的女孩……」

「我明白……Hank，我想我知道你為那俩女孩的事生我的氣……可那時我不懂你生氣的原因。我無法理解您的憤怒，但我想我是慌不擇路了，所以後來進了Kaminski先生的屋子裡後我才……我以為得到新的情報能讓您開心。我這裡還有把槍，您可以用它射殺我－－但我不知道這一次的我還能不能……能不能回來。」

 

James眨了眨眼。他看見人類的雙手也搭上了仿生人的臉，那動作如此親暱，就像－－就像Clint的手指每次拂過Natasha的肩。例外……可以發生兩次嗎？

 

「告訴我，Conner，現在的你究竟是什麼？」

 

仿生人被包裹住的臉頰浮現一抹微笑。不是James見過的那樣公式化的、禮貌性的微笑。那看起來……真實至極。

 

「我是您希望我成為的任何東西。朋友、酒友，或……我想我變不回機器了。」

 

James關掉竊聽器，收起槍盯著窗戶那一邊四臂相擁的兩人，若有所思。

耳機中，Nat的訊息及時傳了進來：「James，Clint接收到一則不完整的訊息，他推測應該是Marcus對所有變異仿生人傳達的資訊：他能分辨的只有改變抗爭模式、不再武力抵抗、集中到Hart廣場的第五集中回收營前等等。這可不像你的Steve還在領導層的作風啊！」

「他大概是還沒被重啓，畢竟我在他肚子上炸了個不大不小的洞。」James勾起唇角笑了：「妳們先去Hart廣場附近盯著Marcus的行踪，我等訊號出現就直接過去找他。」

結束了通訊，他關起車窗，坐在駕駛座上盯著面前漸漸變大的白雪。

手機響起，他看了一眼來電人，接通。

「嗨Fury，我得和你談件事－－」

 

＊＊＊

 

系統重啓

運行自我檢測：

...

受損6847j組件：已替換

受損3983v組件：已替換

受損4717g組件：遺失

受損6321t組件：遺失

...

堪可重啓

 

Steve張開眼睛。

「早安。」

熟悉的聲音，進行聲波模型比對－－

「James。」他嘆道。

年輕的探員探身進入他的視野，手裡晃著一根褪去仿生皮膚的腿部組件。

「看來你的同伴們也對你的作風有點微詞呢。這是我在貨櫃另一頭發現的，你的手也躺在那。和你自己的腳說聲早安？」

金髮的仿生人沒有動彈。「你是特別趕來關閉我的嗎？」

「這個用詞有待商榷。」James扔掉了那根塑膠棍子，雙手撐在他的頭部兩側：「在船艙裡的時候。你對我那麼做是在……報我當時拔了你的心律調節器的仇？」

「它的正確名稱是鈦製脈搏調節器。還有，」Steve望著將身體整個罩在自己身上的男人，低聲道：「如果是為了那個，我認得人類心臟的位置。」

James沒說話，只是抬起一隻手放上他的鈦製脈搏調節器。

Steve閉上眼睛。

「感覺如何？」

Steve想說－－平靜，如果他的同伴們認定了自己選的路是錯的，那麼由James來做這個是最合適的了。可他沒說。

他也想說，如果在這之前，James能行行好告訴他為什麼會恨他恨成這樣就真的太好了。可他還是沒說。

身上的男人仔細地觀察著他的表情。

「－－好吧。現在不是好時機。」最終男人低聲叨唸著，坐起身將手放上他的額角邊。

它又陷入了黑暗。


	6. Chapter 6

「第16台的Jose為您報導。就在剛剛，Warren總統下達了針對第五集中營前方和平抗爭仿生人的攻擊指示。然而如我們在鏡頭前看見的：部份人類團體也加入了抗爭的行列，他們高喊『我們不對家人開槍』、『要溝通不要內戰』等宣言，使現場情況陷入膠著－－」

「關掉電視，Jar。」

飄在半空中的新聞畫面立刻消失。偌大的工作室中又恢復了寂靜。

Tony誇張地嘆了口氣，從眼前的精細活中抬起頭來：「打算好什麼時候捲款逃走沒？」

「如果我有實體能進行『逃』這個動作的話。」人工AI的聲音似乎透著濃濃的無奈：「話說回來，我也實在不需要進行捲款這個動作，您早就將一切都交給我管理了，Sir。」

年輕的天才科學家向天花板抛去一個飛吻。

「就知道你愛我，Jar。那個James帶回來的仿生人醒來沒？」

「剛醒。」Jarvis停了一下，又道：「Barnes探員正在房內和他說話。」

「前探員，Jar。Nat說那隻兇暴小貓咪口頭向FBI提出離職時Nick Fury那混蛋都快氣死了！也難怪，新鮮上桌的內戰和溜走的最強狙擊手，這組合是我也不喜歡。我也過去吧！我真的很好奇這個Steve當年是怎麼把咱們的小James治得服服貼貼的。他一定有什麼魔法，要不就打過了什麼血清。」

「是機體改造，Sir。還有……」聰明的AI難得地口氣帶上猶豫。「我……並不……建議您在現在這個時候前往該樓層，Sir。緣於Barnes先生正在進行一場－－較為私人的對話。」

「私人？你知道這個字不存在於Stark字典裡。」

「Barmes探員說了如果您無視他的警告，他會在您進門的同時槍殺您，Sir。」

「哇噢！雖然這不是他第一次在我的大廈裡對我放死亡威脅了，不過通常不是這樣的場景啊！」Tony假模假樣地用手捂住心臟。「就這一問：該不會，你所謂的『私人』，不會是指那種與性交有關的私人吧？」

「我被要求不回答相關問題，Sir。」

Tony蹭地一聲從椅子上跳了起來。「我要過去了，Jar，要知道打從Eden他們推出性愛仿生人後我就一直好奇他們是把所有仿生人分男女裝那個或那個或者是不論男女都裝了那個和那個，現成的實驗品躺在那呢我要－－」

「我已經封鎖了您的工作室大門，請回到您的工作中，Sir。」

「不！」Tony哀嚎：「我要通報！我的AI對我進行了心靈攻擊！他們得把軍隊也派過來！」

「這已經不稀奇了，Sir。順便提醒一句：您給了我啓動所有戰衣的權限。」

 

＊＊＊

 

當系統再次重啓時Steve偵測到四條缺失的肢體訊息，和幾條持續波動中的壓力讀數。當意識到它們從何而來時，他沒忍住驚喘出聲。

James帶著紅潮的臉進了他的視線範圍內。

「你應該感覺不到的。」他困惑地道，又抬起腰來重重地坐了下去。「我讓Tony關了你的性愛用組件連線。」

「沒關掉壓力感應。」Steve又喘了一口，James正在主動騎他的事實令他的數據流亂成一團，思維模組幾乎難以正常運作－－即使他的那個部位確實幾乎什麼也感覺不到。

「痛嗎？」

仿生人搖搖頭。「James，為什麼－－」

「為什麼躲起來了？」

仿生人疑惑地張開眼。

James沒看他，只是動著腰將自己沉得更深。

「還在醫院那時候。你……就這麼不見了。」男人道，抬手擦了擦自己額角的汗。Steve這才想起：他的手腳生物組件去哪兒了？「別看我，我知道你當時就變異了－－但你依然沒停手。我－－」男人咬了咬牙，將破碎的聲音收拾乾淨。「我猜，我一直在等你……等你回來說清楚－－」

「你拔了我的鈦製脈搏調節器，」Steve苦笑道，又因為男人的一通亂扭咬緊了唇。「對，我敲暈你後裝回去了；還有，對，我當時就變異了－－否則可不會只是敲昏你而已。」仿生人喘了口氣，努力按奈下亂飆的程式碼尋思一陣，突然偏過頭去低聲道：「原來……如此。原來是這樣。」

「你在說什麼？」James停下了動作，俯下身將雙手撐在Steve臉旁：「你還沒有回答我的問題－－Steve。」

金髮的仿生人轉回頭，深深地望進James眼中。

「那是一個……思維誤區。而我們兩人都陷進去了。」仿生人緩緩地說道：「把你砸昏後，我留意到Hydra的潛入人員會在3分鐘後期待我回到位於下七層的指定地點進行任務回報，而本地警察的反應時間平均為4分35秒，等待警察的風險太高。而那時我若帶著身上那團混亂過去，他們大概就會派後備人員過來『善後』了。所以我花了1分15秒清進行潔、然後在離開該樓層之前將之前我用遠程入侵能力關閉的仿生人開機，然後回到報到樓層進行匯報－－他們照往例直接將我關閉後放入車廂回收，我沒機會逃走。」他頓了頓，對聽得愣住了的James露出個哀傷的表情。「我以為你能理解這件事。所以當我看見你趕了過來然後就那麼無情地開了槍－－」

James微微張著嘴呆愣著看著他－－他身上的紅潮已經退盡了，如果不去留意他光溜溜的下身還釘在自己的仿生陰莖上，Steve會覺得他的表情真是單純得可愛。

「我沒想……我沒想到還有這種可能性。」他慢慢地開口。「你對我下了狙殺宣言，雖然大概能猜出你是被操縱著－－你確實避開了我的腦袋。但然後你就消失了……再次看見你時新聞正播報著你對一整排的武裝軍人痛下殺手。」

「在Hydra被攻破的那時我才有機會趁亂逃走，是的，我試圖去找過你－－但你已經出院了，而大概是出於保護你的身份安全吧，我沒法再通過公開數據找到你的消息。所以我接受了路邊同伴的暗號，去了耶利哥。」金髮仿生人轉頭看了看一臂之隔的桌枱。他的從肩胛和髖部以下的肢體組件都被放在那兒。「在那兒我看見了地獄。是的，Hydra清空了我的記憶，將我改造成他們的暗殺工具……但傷害仿生人可不只是惡徒的專利。知道我怎麼會進到Hydra滲透的回收站嗎？」

James沒有回答，但他知道自己大概不會喜歡將要聽到的東西。

金髮仿生人望著遠處桌上的四肢，淡淡地道：「我照顧復元的前任主人，他有個自己的仿生人專屬娛樂室。」

James皺著眉轉過頭。

「所以當看見有那麼多……那麼多的同伴們受過了苦難……我沒法控制自己……還有……」他猶豫了一下，看著將頭愈埋愈低的棕髮男人，還是決定將未完的話全說出口：「那一晚，當我因為接收到了Hydra指令而拒絕……和你在一起，你……你說的那些話……當下我就覺得……我覺得也許就讓那些強制指令覆蓋我、讓意識消失也不是什麼壞事。」

「要怎麼打開你的感覺模組？」James硬生生地轉了話題。

Steve愣了一下。「什麼？」

James拿下巴示意了一下兩人還連著的部位。「要怎麼，讓你那裡有感覺？」

「我能重啓它。但，你不是不想……」

James沒讓他多嘴，伸手撥開被震落在仿生人眼前的一撮金髮，又開始輕輕地動起了腰。「你說你現在沒感覺，但你剛才的表情又是怎麼回事？」

Steve設法別讓腦子裡又亂起來的程式流再淹沒自己，艱難地道：「我能看見……也能感覺到我在你裡面……這其實已經足夠……」

James驚笑著瞪大眼：「真的？即使你的－－」他惡劣地收緊了下身的小洞：「這兒沒法傳遞出『好爽』的訊號？」

Steve沒忍住翻了個大白眼。「先說好，仿生人可不是靠荷爾蒙來感到愉悅的……我們交流情感的方式是通過碰觸的記憶交換，某方面來說的確是靠各種各樣的學習行為來感到幸福。而這對你們人類……行不通。但我看著你的臉就能回想起我們一起過的那些日子……我能看出你在騎我時很……舒服。」

James俯下身子，將唇抵在仿生人的唇邊。「而那讓你感到－－『愉悅』？」

「『幸福』，」金髮仿生人低聲糾正他，將唇輕輕磨蹭著棕髮男人的臉。「那堆數據流滿得差點要淹沒我了。」

James將自己放鬆地靠在對方的身上，悄聲道：「打開你的傳感器。我要讓你明白什麼叫做真的幸福。」

 

＊＊＊

 

「Sir？」

「怎麼？Jar？那兩個傢伙終於『肉體溝通』結束了嗎？」

「還沒。不是來自該樓層的消息。是大廳，底特律警局的Anderson副警長帶著他的仿生人搭檔來要求見您。」

「……James是技術生鏽了還是怎麼的？底特律警方那麼快就找來了？」

「我懷疑這個說法，Sir。副警長看起來很緊張，而它的搭檔已經被強制關機，且他一進門就要求我們暫時切斷所有的無線通訊網路，而我確實探測到有多條來自模控生命的強制命令試圖突破我的防火牆連接進那架Conner機體中，我正在進行防堵－－」

天才科學家咧出了個大大的微笑。

「封鎖它們，Jar。」他跳下了工作椅，拍了拍一身的灰塵油漬：「實驗體二號自己跑上門來啦！咱們快去迎接它。」

「……拜託您至少試著裝得像個思想成熟的成年人，您知道那個Elijah Kaminski？」

「一個故弄玄虛的心機小鬼和保持童心的率直天才，我不懂你的選擇了Jar！」

「我不懂您的譬喻了，Sir，尤其到底哪一段在是形容您的部份？」

 

＊＊＊

 

「你知道……即使是這樣……即使是這樣我還是希望你有一天能明白我的感覺。」空曠的房間裡，兩具交疊的身體綣縮在角落的沙發椅墊中。Steve眨眨眼將剛被數據流徹底淹沒而亂成一團的大腦梳理清明，輕輕地將被接回的手掌貼上James被汗水弄得濕黏的手心，褪去了仿生皮膚。「但要讓人類感覺的方式太複雜了……」

James懶懶地窩在金髮仿生人懷中，看著一邊光滑一邊粗糙的異材質雙手緊緊相貼，低低地笑著說道：「人類沒有那麼方便的交流方式……也因此彼此相知才變得那麼困難。但這就是語言和肢體溝通有趣的地方，不是？」

Steve低下頭吻著棕色的腦袋。他額角的LED燈轉動著閃了幾圈黃光。

「……有前往加拿大海關的同伴來了通訊，告訴我們他們被私下放行了。但也有一批同伴在偷渡過河時被射殺……我們的戰爭還沒結束。」

James輕輕地點點頭，轉向被消音的電視新聞。

 

「世界究竟會變成怎麼樣呢？」

 

**Author's Note:**

> 這是800粉點梗，還債文XDDD預計五更結束


End file.
